Mask
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: "We all secrets... but we can't use them as a reason to hide behind a mask" When Dawn and 4 of her "sisters" move to La Push, Dawn found her true love, but will the order of nature let the cat and the dog to live happily ever after? REWRITTEN!
1. Pro

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, just the OC. Do not own the song used, which is "Everybody Fool" by Evanescense. I do own the poem, I just wrote it today, reminding me of a story I was thinking about writing a while back. ENJOY! "_We all have secrets;_ _We just use them as a reason to hide behind masks. _ _The masks may be beautiful, _ _But what lies behind is as dark as the night. _ _If we just hide from everyone in the world,_ _Hiding behind the masks,_ _Then we aren't being true to ourselves,_ _Or to the people we love._

_As we take off our masks,_

_And let our true selves glow,_

_We all have secrets, _

_We just can't use them as a reason not to transform."_

"Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that"

...I am Dawn Lake…

"Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled"

…I am a seventeen years old …

"look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she"

…But I am hiding a secret form the world…

"never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled"

…I am a simple English girl…

"without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie"

…who came with her "sisters" to America…

"i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore"

…to hide our secret from the rest of the world…

"it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled"

…My mask is the one of my secrets… and a lion…

"it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"

**A/N love it, hate it… what do you think? New story, love, and new people, also many, many cats *smiles slyly***

**R/R please and tell me what you think… 'cause a smile may be sunshine but a good review is golden. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N hey hey :D so far I got no fans *cries* so I am going to try again and hope someone is happy with this story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or the songs used.**

**Song(s) used:**

**Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield **

DAWN POV

I leant against the window on the plane, looking down at the sea below me. Feather Lee sits next to me, her head slumped forwarded as she sleeps. Tania has her eyes closed as her pencil flicked across the page. I looked over Feather and saw that she was drawing a leopard.

I smiled as I sat back in my seat. I grabbed my i-pod out of my bag, put in the leopard skin head phones into my ears, and press the orange and black striped buttons on my tiger skinned i-pod.

Hmmm woah yea...

"I feel these 4 walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
Its greener pastures I'm thinking about hmm  
Wide open spaces far away

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared

Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
Run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
Oh yeah yea"

I smiled as the lyrics ran through my thoughts, thinking this is so true for me. I can't wait to get away from my sisters that Feather, Tania, Star, Mai, and I left behind in England.

I slowly fell asleep as the next song came on.

_I was running through the dark forest, my mountain lion paws padding along the ground. I smelt something different then my sisters as I ran across this path. All of the sudden a large wolf stepped in front of me. I skidded to a stop, staring into his eyes._

_Dawn, DAWN! __I faintly herd Feather's thoughts, but ignored them. All I could see was the wolf. My body told me to attack, but my mind and heart told me to stay. I felt this warm feeling come over me, feeling like I had no purpose in this world until now._

_All of the sudden, at the same time, another wolf and a jaguar came out of the forest. The new wolf blocked the wolf I was staring at, while the jaguar, Feather, was standing in front of me, prepared to attack. I looked over her shoulder, and saw that the new wolf didn't want to attack, but was just separating me and Feather from the view of the wolf I loved. _

_Feather, no. Don't attack._

_But Dawn? They will attack us then we won't be ready and will other be killed or seriously hurt, probably turning back into human form, making us weaker._

_No! Do what your leader tells you. I… I love the one wolf in back. I don't know why, but I do._

_Fine, if you say so.__ Feather backed up until she was standing behind me. The new wolf, who I figured was their pack's leader, steered the other one away, towards another one that I hadn't notice had came. She looked female, but it was hard to tell. As the wolfs ran off into the forest, the one I now loved turned around and watched me until a nudge from the female made him turn around and run with the small pack._

_I turned around, seeing Feather Lee, Tania, a leopard, Star, a tiger, and Mai, a panther, where all standing behind me, waiting for an order._

_Go home, now. We will talk as humans._

_I ran off into the forest._

I quickly woke up as Tania shook me and Feather awake. We buckled our seat belts as the plane touched ground. I stared out the window a bit more, wondering about the dream and what I meant.

**A/N – Love it Hate it? What do you think? Do you think I should make the next chapter Seth POV or Dawn POV?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R! A smile may be sunshine but a review is golden :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N –If you are confused… then here are the five girls and what they are.**

**Dawn – Cougar. (Alpha)**

**Feather Lee – Jaguar (Beta)**

**Tania – Leopard**

**Star – Tiger**

**Mai - Panther**

**I made it sounds really messed in the last chapter so sorry. :D**

**This chapter is based on the song "If My Heart Was A House" by Owl City, but I couldn't find a spot to put it in so yeah :D try it, it is a good song. :D**

Dawn POV

I was walking through my sisters and my new house. It was a big house in the forest near La Push. I sat down on my bed in my new room. We have been here for a week, and we just finish painting the house, and all the needed to be done was putting in the furniture.

My room was painted with a moral on one wall, which Tania did for me, and the rest was painted dark green. The moral was of a dark forest, with forest animals hiding among the trees. I notice something I didn't notice before. There was a cougar hiding on a low branch. I wasn't surprise by that, since I can transform into a cougar, but there was also a sandy color wolf looking up at the cougar, and the cougar was staring down at it, playfully patting its nose. When I looked closer I notice that the cougar looked like me, and the sandy wolf looked like the wolf I saw from my dream.

I shook my head and over to my closet. I threw on a short green sundress, and jumped out my second story room window, landing crouching on the ground, my left hand lightly on the ground to keep my balance. I ran into the forest barefooted stopping long enough to take of my sundress and hid them in a little hut we made quickly so we could hide our clothes.

I quickly transformed, running as a cougar, along a small path.

_Hey, Dawn. Mind if we join you? _I herd Feather Lee thoughts flow into my head; I could also sense Tania, Star and Mai mind.

_Not at all, let's go explore! _I started running along the forest, taking in the new land, memorizing every twist and turn. I was running along this path when a scent flew over my mind. All of the sudden the sandy wolf from my dream came into view. I skidded to a stop and stared at the wolf.

Then it played out like my dream. I could barley breath, couldn't hear my sisters screaming at me. All I can think of was this wolf. A brick-coloured wolf and golden splattered in ink-like jaguar were soon in front of me. They were growling but no one attack. I saw the jaguar about to pounce and I slammed my paw onto her back, stopping her mid jump. The feline looked up at me question running through her head. _What was that for?_

_Don't attack. _I growled, commanding the slighter smaller jaguar. She sighed and stood up.

_What if they attack? _She snarled.

_Then you can attack. _I chuckled. She glared at me, now standing to my side. I looked at the other cats behind me, keeping an eye on the wolves to help calm down the edgy jaguar next to me. _Anyone bring some clothes, because I sure didn't. _I asked.

_I do. You want to __talk __to them? _Mai asked, astounded. Her tanned ears were thrown up, making her look quite surprised.

_Yes, and may I please borrow it then? _I tried to give her my best smile. I heard her mentally sigh as we walked back into the darkness of the forest. Shifting back, the dark hair girl handed me a dark brown shirt and tanned pants. I pulled them on, and thank her. She just nodded shifting back already. I walked out into the forest. The bigger wolf seemed to nod, and also went behind the trees.

I was not surprised when I young man walked out. I smiled and reached out my hand. "Hello, I am Dawn. I am sorry if we are intruding on your land." I said warmly.

"Jake, and yes you are. Why are you," She looked behind me at the four different felines. "_cats_, here?" He asked quizzically.

"Change of scenery. We were not aware that there was other," I made a point to look at the wolf behind him, which was a mistake since it was hard to look away. "were-animals here. I hope we don't have to leave. We just got here, and there seems to be enough room to share."

"How many are there of you?"

"Just the ones you see in front of you."

"What do you hunt?"

"Whatever animals, NOT HUMANS, we can find in the area, but we can live off of human food quite well. It is actually preferred."

"So you wont cause any harm to the people?"

"No harm is ever going to be done on purpose. We aren't like vampires." I watched the man stiffen, and was glad but scared that I hit a pressure point.

"Do you hunt them at all?" Jake asked, more sternly.

"Only if they attack first, other wise we would leave them alone."

"Then it seems to be okay that you guys stay." He said, still uncertain. I smiled, taking that as a yes.

"Thank you. I know this is unusual but I can't see the future, but we are not planning on any trouble."

"Maybe we should take them to the Cullen's, see what they say." A younger boy stepped out. I knew this was the wolf from my dreams, and couldn't help but smile a bit wider. Her also seem to be grinning, which made me want to blush.

"Good idea, Seth." He said, giving him a weird look. "Are you guys free?" He asked us. I looked over the girls, reading their catty faces. "I think so, but I defiantly need my own clothes. Mind if I run back to my place and get some?"

"No, it should be fine as long as you are not fleeing."

"I would never do that, anyways. I'll meet you back here." I ran back into the forest, changing out of Mai' clothes and handing them to her, as she also shifted. In my cougar form, I could sense Tania and Star following me. We neared the house, and grabbed our dresses from the hut. Once that was done we headed back. We found a third wolf now in the clearing with the other two and our sisters. She seemed to be glaring at us, mainly me. I shook my head, looking at the brown wolf. He seem to know what I meant, running off in one direction.

If I hadn't been following Jake and the other wolves, I probably would I have found this place just by smell. I could hear my sisters whimper at the smell, but it didn't seem to bother me that much. The wolves soon stopped, and hid behind trees. We took the suggestion and shifted, quickly getting dressed. We all came out, and looked around.

"Who are these vampires you wanted us to meet?" I asked.

"In there." An older girl grumbled. I rolled my eyes in that direction and gasped.

"Damn, that's one big house." I whistled.

**A/N – review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight-y**

"Damn, that's one big house." I whistled. I heard a few people chuckled. Star tapped me on the shoulder, and whispered in my ear.

"We never did introductions." I smiled and nodded.

"As thought of by the wise tiger, we never introduced ourselves really. I'm Dawn."

"Feather Lee, Dawn's biological twin."

"I'm Tania, nice to meet you."

"I am Starla, but just call me Star."

"I'm Mai." The last of my sisters said. I looked over at the wolves and smiled.

"Your turn." I laughed.

"Well, I'm Jake."

"I'm Seth, nice to meet you." He smiled a smile that made my heart melt, and then reformed when I realized I was thinking like a romance novel. _Stop fantasying girl! _I screamed to myself, trying to get the ideas out of my head.

"And I want to get this over with as soon as possible." The girl grumbled, stalking away.

"That's my sister, Leah." Seth said, sighing. I nodded, and saw Feather Lee smile.

"I know how you feel." She laughed, elbowing me.

"You are making me sound worse then I actually am."

"Well are we should probably head in." Jake said, starting to follow Leah, but stopped and turn around. "Oh, how much do you know about vampires?"

"A little, why?"

"Well, some of the vampires have gifts, and one can read your mind. Your thoughts are not safe when you are near him, probably not safe right now." I coughed a bit, shocked. Sighing, I closed my eyes and hoped that whoever this vampire is, can not hear my thoughts right now.

"Sorry, Dawn, but I can." A voice said from a distance. I looked at the house to see some man leaning up against the house.

"Damn, then I'm screwed." I chuckled, not sure what else to do. He just smiled and went back into the house. We followed him into the house, where I stood gaping. I couldn't figure out how it was kept so clean! It was cleaner then my old house ever was. There were three other vampires then the one I saw outside where standing there. Two girls and a man stood there, smiling. I couldn't help but get a weird look.

"Ahh, hello? Sorry for intruding." I said quickly.

"No problem. We are always happy to have guest." One of the girls said. "I'm Esme."

"Dawn."

**A/N – okay if I did the Cullen's part of the story, it would all be review and I had no idea what to write anyways . Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Would think up something witty, then I remember I'm not, so I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

It was the next day, and Mai and me were sitting on a wall by the near by beach. To any stranger we would look like normal teens on a day trip, gossiping. I was laughing hard, drinking my pop when I heard Mai gasp. I look over at her, seeing her eyes go wide, staring off into the distance. I looked down the beach too see too men walking towards us. I instantly recognized Seth, and couldn't help my laugh again when I saw how the man next to him has the same expression as Mai.

"Damn, he's hot." I heard Mai mumbled, which made me laugh hard again. I stopped suddenly, blushing, as Seth clear his throat. Now standing next to us, I couldn't help but blush harder know that he was so close.

"Hey, guys." Mai smiled, acting like her usual self again. "What are you up too?"

"Not much. Hey Dawn and… is it Mai?" Seth said. I had to blush harder but couldn't manage it.

"Yes." Mai said simple.

"Hey, I'm Grey." The other men said. I grabbed my chip bag and turned the open end towards them.

"Wants some?" I asked calmly. Agreeing they both took a hand fill, sitting down next to us. Even Mai took some too, even though she had an open bag next to her. After I gave her a look and made a point of taking some of hers she just laughed it off.

"What, I always steal food." She laughed. All four of us hanged out like that, just talking. I soon noticed that Grey went to go sit next to Mai, and more surprising, Seth sat next to me. I don't know if I ever stopped blushing.

I have no idea why this wolf meant so much to me. All I seem to be able to do is blush. He has some reaction over me, and I couldn't love it more. I couldn't love him more. _Wait, LOVE HIM?_ I gave my head a shook at that thought. Soon, Mai and Grey left for him to show her around. I smiled at Seth, an idea forming in my head before I could do anything about it.

"And then there were two." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to do know that our fine friends have ditched us?"

"I would say hang out, but we are already doing that."

"Want to go swimming? It's only October." He laughed. I think I surprised him when I nodded.

"Okay." I said, glad that I have some weird tendency to where a swim suit under my clothes whenever I go anywhere there is water, swimming or not. You just never know what will happen. I threw off my tee-shirt, and caught a glimpse of Seth doing the same. I shivered slightly as his chest became visible. I saw yesterday of course, but didn't have time to think thoughts clearly. Whatever I was thinking yesterday was jumbled, or it was used to making convocation. Leaving my jean shorts on, even though I knew it would be uncomfortable, I ran to the edge of the water. I looked over the water wondering just how cold it was. Next thing I know there was an arm around my waist and I was under the water. Coming up sputtering, I looked around for my attacker. Seeing a smiling Seth, I glared at him.

"YOU!"

"ME!" He said. I glared harder, diving under the water. Grabbing his legs, I pulled him under. I came up laughing. Seth came up after me, smiling too, but had an evil look in his eyes.

"Hey hey, we are even now." I said, swimming a bit farther away. He just splashed me, making me cough as some salt water got into my eyes.

"You did not just do that." I growled, splashing him too. For the next couple minutes we had a giant splashing war. We swam around for a while, before coming back out. Standing by where we left our shirts, I realized something.

"We got no towels." I laughed. Seth face lit up in realization, which made me laugh.

"Opps, didn't think that far ahead."

"Want to come over and get dried off?" I asked innocently. "My house is not to far off."

"Sure why not." He said, grabbing his shirt. I grabbed mine and started walking in the general direction of my new home.

**A/N – I honestly don't like this chapter either. Sorry if it sounds OCC, I haven't read the books in ages.**


	6. BREAK

**I now, I now... i haven't updated in ages... but since I am super busy with all the ended of the year things for school, and so many things to read (here and in real life, but my library is now closed so i can't take any out from there) so this and all my other stories are now on a break. I will try to update as soon as I can... but I don't know then. I can't promise much for the summer either, because I am barley home. I will try to update as soon as I can though. Don't review on this because I will replace it once I write a new chapter. ;)**


End file.
